


Needs

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Kyungsoo tells him that, Blow Jobs, Chanyeol is a good boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: They balanced on this dynamic between for years now, never quite acknowledging it or calling it by the name – they had no need for that. It was just something that Chanyeol needed and Kyungsoo was willing to give to him.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought you've seen the last of me!  
> Enjoy nearly 2,5k of shameless smut.

Kyungsoo realized how much Chanyeol liked praise and attention long ago. An occasional pat on the shoulder, a hand on the nape of his neck, affectionate kiss or a verbal acknowledgement here and there always made his face light up with pleasure. And he always aimed to please, whether it was in bed or just being attentive boyfriend for Kyungsoo.

They balanced on this dynamic between for years now, never quite acknowledging it or calling it by the name – they had no need for that. It was just something that Chanyeol needed and Kyungsoo was willing to give to him.

Lately he did start experimenting with it on their more casual outings more. A direct command for Chanyeol to follow, a praise when he succeeded, nothing too big or overwhelming to acknowledge, just the change of the atmosphere between them.

He takes Chanyeol out for dinner. They went to a very good Steakhouse they frequented recently. Chanyeol was unusually quiet but more due to being tired from a day of work in the studio than anything. Their waiter sat them down at the table, filling their glasses with water and telling them about their specials for today.

Chanyeol listened distantly while looking over the menu.

 - What would it be gentlemen?

 - A medium rare rib eye for me, - Kyungsoo starts when he suddenly gets the idea, – and your chefs cheeseburger for him.

His eyes flicker to Chanyeol who looks up at him from the menu, curiosity and a hint of excitement on his face. Kyungsoo keeps his stare, as if trying to ask him if this is okay. Chanyeol blinks slowly and Kyungsoo makes an order for drinks as well.

He executed control over _their_ decisions in the similar manner before. When Chanyeol would look up at him, silently asking his opinion, asking Kyungsoo to _choose_ for him. Clothes, food, music, a movie they’re seeing - those small domestic things that aren’t really acknowledgeable. Kyungsoo always felt his heart skip a beat in moments like this and then Chanyeol will nod with a shy smile and later thank him for his choice. It’s a slow built thrill, not only to him, but to Chanyeol too.

They eat their food, calmed by the dim lights of the restaurant and nice music. The evening seems intimate, a hint of promise for more palpable in the air. Kyungsoo did seem to strike the right nerve earlier, if the gleam in Chanyeol’s eyes and the way he leans into Kyungsoo’s space is anything to go by.

 - Chanyeol, - he calls, taking his wrist in his hand and tracing the patterns of his veins with his thumb. – After dinner I’m going to take you to the hotel and fuck you, - he can hear Chanyeol let out something in between a gasp and a whine, feeling how his pulse quickens under his fingers. – But before we do that, I want you to go to the bathroom, - his fingers press on the delicate skin, - take off your underwear, - another gasp, - and touch yourself.

He watches how Chanyeol’s pupils are blown, his breathing becoming quicker and the rapid thudding of the pulse under his fingertips.

 - Just enough to get you hard, but not enough for you to come. Then I want you to stuff your underwear in the pocket of your jacket, put your pants back on, come back to the table and enjoy a desert I order for you, - he keeps his eyes on Chanyeol’s face, his own heart beating faster, although he doesn’t let that show. – Can you do that for me, Chanyeol?

He looks for the signs, of him coming too far, of Chanyeol freaking out. But all he sees is wild eyes and chest rising and falling quickly as Chanyeol nods.

 - I need to hear you say it, sweetie, - he presses a small kiss on the inside of his wrist and breathes in Chanyeol’s scent.

 - Yes, - he says, voice hoarse and Kyungsoo’s insides twist with pleasure of hearing him like this, smitten just by a suggestion of this. – I can do that.

 - _Good boy_ , - Chanyeol all but _whines_ and he’s absolutely gorgeous like this. – Go now.

Once Chanyeol is out of the room, Kyungsoo himself takes a long breath and finishes his drink. They’ve never breached into _this_ territory and both excitement and strain wash over him. He orders a chocolate cake for Chanyeol, knowing how much of a sweet tooth he is and takes care of the check right away.

By the time he’s done, Chanyeol is back, beautiful flush on his cheeks, his body visibly tense and eyes horny, asking to be eaten alive. His treat is placed in front of him and Kyungsoo gestures for him to begin while waiter takes care of their table. Once he’s gone, Kyungsoo indulges himself in watching Chanyeol eat, wishing he could lick away the bits of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

 - Did you do as I asked, Chanyeol? – he startles Chanyeol with his question. – Tell me.

He looks at wet hair on his temple – he must’ve splashed himself with water to calm down – and notes visual discomfort Chanyeol feels, trying to press his legs together.

 - I… uh, - he looks around, making sure there’s nobody around to hear, and finds them the only ones in this secluded corner of the room. – I did like you told me. I unzipped my jeans, took them off, my underwear too.

 - Were you already hard? – he asks, nonchalantly while taking another bite of ice-cream, which drives Chanyeol crazy.

 - Yes... Leaking and so hard… I was so horny I had to bite down on my arm when I put my hand on it, - he keeps on talking when Kyungsoo encourages him. – I was trying to be quiet, I can do that. But it hurt so good, I let it slip. There was a guy in the next booth, and I think he heard me.

 - Did you like that? - Kyungsoo places his bare foot between his legs, feeling the hard cock clad by denim. Chanyeol let out a yelp almost immediately followed by a whine as Kyungsoo stroked him through the rough fabric. – Did you like that man hearing you touching yourself like this?

Chanyeol is this close to losing it, gripping the table hard and closing his eyes as Kyungsoo adds more pressure on his cock with every press of his heel.

 - Answer me, Chanyeol, - he snaps his fingers to get his attention back. – Did you like him hearing you?

 - Yes, yes, god… Kyungsoo, I can’t, - he grits his teeth and Kyungsoo can see that it takes physical effort for him not to come in his pants right now. – Please…

Kyungsoo points to the unfinished plate in front of him.

 - You’ll finish your desert first. Slowly. I want you to enjoy it, - he rearranges his foot to press at the root of his cock and feels Chanyeol’s thighs squeezing his foot. – And afterwards, since you’ve been so good, we’ll take a cab, where you’ll behave, like a good boy, until we’re at the hotel.

 - Yes, yes…I will… I’ll be good, - he nods his head frantically and breathes deeply.

Kyungsoo is painfully hard himself, they’ve engaged in some play in public before, but never like this. While trying to keep it cool on the outside, for Chanyeol’s sake, for the control, he himself is wary of their surroundings, not allowing them to be compromised.

Chanyeol is being so good to him, his heart swells, at him willing to do this to Kyungsoo, at him following his commands and wanting this so much. He starts to suspect that he gets more out of this than Chanyeol does.

They clean out their plates and he signals Chanyeol to get up while he gets their coats. He helps him put it on and walks them out of the restaurant.

Chanyeol is on his best behavior in the cab, keeping himself together with Kyungsoo’s hand on his thigh stroking him reassuringly.

He lasts exactly till the second they’re in the hotel room, attacking Kyungsoo’s mouth with hungry kiss, on the brink of starvation. Kyungsoo indulges him, answering eagerly until Chanyeol gets on his knees with a very clear intention.

 - No, no, - he taps his shoulder and hauls him back up. – Not like this. I want you to take off your clothes and lie on the bed for me. Don’t touch your cock. – He kisses him again before hauling him on his way.

 Chanyeol goes on wobbly feet and Kyungsoo needs to take a moment to calm himself through this, he himself needs restraint himself right now.

He takes off his coat, shirt and shoes, leaving his pants on and enters the bedroom.

 - Look at you, - he gasps.

Chanyeol is sprawled on the bed, inches of warm beautiful skin asking to be devoured, his legs spread wide and his cock angry red and leaking on his stomach and eyes watching Kyungsoo as if through a daze.

He approaches the bed, taking in the sight of Chanyeol open and vulnerable like this, relishing in the thought that _he did this_ to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sets himself between Chanyeol’s legs, barely running his knuckles down the insides of his thighs, making the boy under him shiver and whine. So needy and beautiful.

 - You did so well, Chanyeol, - he whispers, teasing the sensitive skin and crawling closer to where Chanyeol desperately needs him right now. – You were so good for me, pleased me so much. Do you think you deserve a reward?

Chanyeol croaks ‘Yes’ and small pleads that change into a near scream when Kyungsoo puts his mouth on his cock.

 - Fuck, fuck, yes, please, Kyungsoo, - he’s shaking and half whining half moaning his pleads, Kyungsoo has to hold him down with hands on his hips. – Please…

 - Please what, Chanyeol? – he licks up and down Chanyeol’s cock, appreciating how gorgeous and hard it is. Chanyeol’s cock is bigger than Kyungsoo’s and he takes a special pleasure when choking on it, seeing how Chanyeol’s face changes, how he gets off at the image of Kyungsoo’s lips wrapped around it. – I need you to tell me what reward you want.

 - I… I… - he moans when Kyungsoo circles the head with his tongue, - I want your mouth, I want to fuck your mouth… Please, Kyung-…aaaaah.

He all but whales when Kyungsoo takes him in one go, circling his hand around the base. He takes his time blowing Chanyeol, carefully balancing the suction and long licks before he has Chanyeol steady enough to fuck his throat. He runs his large palm through Kyungsoo’s hair, finally long enough to grab a handful, and pushes forward, letting his hips hit the back of his throat.

After that it doesn’t take long until he’s moaning a litany of moans and pleads and with a loud ‘Fuck’ he comes in Kyungsoo’s mouth, his whole body shaking and eyes fluttering shut.

Kyungsoo holds him through it and pulls his head for a kiss, letting Chanyeol taste himself on his tongue, which he knew the other drew such a narcissistic pleasure from.

Chanyeol looks at him with a weak smile on his face, eyes hooded and disoriented. He crashed harder than he has in a very long time.

 - You good? – he nods. Kyungsoo kisses his eyebrow. – I’m not done with you yet, baby. Turn around for me.

All of the tension and urgency from before vanished, and Chanyeol felt like melting butter under Kyungsoo’s touch, soft, warm, pliable, obedient. Kyungsoo places him on his side, spooning him from behind. He gets a purr of appreciation when Kyungsoo finally loses all of his clothes and he and Chanyeol touch skin to skin, the taller boy still over sensitive after his orgasm which spies everything that higher.

Kyungsoo slides his cock between Chanyeol’s thighs and both moan at the contact. Chanyeol loses his breath at each move, Kyungsoo’s cock sliding directly across his perineum and to his still sensitive cock, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hips from behind. Kyungsoo buries his nose in Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, heady with the smell of sex and sweat and hint of chocolate on his lips when he turns for the kiss. It’s a sensory overload and Chanyeol weakly meeting his thrusts isn’t helping much.

The movements of his hips grow from languid to quick and short thrusts and he bites down on Chanyeol’s shoulder when he comes, smearing his come between Chanyeol’s legs and making even further mess.

They don’t move for minutes, trying to even out their breathing and letting the sweat cool down on the skin. Kyungsoo kisses a place he bit, it will bruise tomorrow but he can’t find it in himself to feel sorry for it. Chanyeol grunts and tries to grab on Kyungsoo, make him stay, but he kisses his brow and goes to the bathroom to clean both of them up. He wipes Chanyeol with a cool washcloth and the boy purrs at the contact.

He’s looking well fucked and sleepy and Kyungsoo can’t help himself and kisses his lips quickly.

 - Thirsty? – he asks quietly. Chanyeol nods.

He lifts him up to help him finish a glass of water and drinks one himself. He helps both of them under the covers and Chanyeol finds a comfortable spot for his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Kyungsoo tucks him in.

 - Movie? Or straight to sleep? – he asks.

 - Although I’ll probably be asleep in the first 20 minutes, - he gets a kiss on his temple and a hand massaging his scalp, and all but starts to purr by the time Kyungsoo turns on TV and puts some flick on.

They lie like this, content and happy, and Kyungsoo knows they’ll need to talk about this, about what it was and if Chanyeol would want to repeat that, but the boy in question soon falls asleep on his shoulder, arm thrown over his chest and Kyungsoo thinks ‘Tomorrow.’ before switching off himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while.  
> Life got... very hard for me during this, what, 8 month break? Frankly, writing was the last thing on the faily priorities in that frenzy.  
> I spent almost a month of my vacation trying to squeeze at least something coherent out of myself, and, well, after giving up at trying to make a consistent story with a plot, this happened.  
> The topic choice is mostly due to a fact that i've read a lot of fics and whatnot on this theme lately and couldn't help but apply that light d/s dynamic to my favorite boys. It seemed very fit to me, especially with Chanyeol's constant need for affection and approval.  
> Also i am absolutely no expert in anything that comes to it, this all comes from me reading a lot of stuff other people wrote, so feel free to correct me here.  
> As usual, not beta read. Truth is i don't have a beta and have no idea where people find one, so, well, that's that)  
> Let me know what you guys think, and again, i'm sorry for being awol for so long.  
> Comments are <3 and i miss some of you lovely commenters, hope i can see you here)  
> Until later!)


End file.
